


It burns like a wildfire

by Thatoneloser_kid



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F, Firefighter! Jamie, teacher! Dani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid
Summary: Jamie is the firefighter drafted in to teach Dani's class about fire safety.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 31
Kudos: 625





	1. Chapter 1

Dani hadn't been there for the meeting, something happened with Flora, so she had to cancel and rush to pick her up, while Rebecca made sure to keep notes for her to read afterward. 

When Rebecca had gotten home that night she had a huge shit eating grin, and Dani knew exactly what was about to come out of her mouth. 

"Not interested." Dani cut in before Rebecca could get a word out.

"She's a firefighter, pretty, exactly your type, I'd say." Rebecca said. "And, lucky for you-" 

"Oh, god," 

"-you're the one she had to report to, at my suggestion, of course."

"You are the  _ worst  _ best friend ever."

"You won't be saying that when she let's to ride her pole." Rebecca cackled at the glare Dani gave her. "Come on, Clayton, she's cute. Give it a chance."

"It would be so unprofessional, she is there to educate the kids." Dani argued. 

"Maybe she could give you a little education of her own." Rebecca wiggled her eyebrows, hopping away when Dani swung a hand at her. "Fine, whatever. But you are in charge of the visits. She is scheduled in for fourteen, two per class, the primary seven lot are also scheduled in to go down to the station, you are going to be going with them."

Dani honestly hadn't expected much of Lieutenant Jamie Greene, Rebecca was always trying to set her up since Eddie, but for the most part she was never overly impressed. 

Then Jamie came strolling in, looking far too pretty for eight am on a Monday. Her hair was short, and in waves, and she was dressed in a pair of black slacks, black shoes, and her black, work poloshirt, tucked, of course. 

Dani hadn't noticed her at first, still half asleep and going over her plan for her lessons that day, just taking a sip of her coffee when there was a knock on her door. 

She had expected Rebecca, or maybe Owen, but not Jamie, leaning against the doorframe, watching her carefully, so she was a little thrown. 

"Oh, hey." Dani greeted, moving to stand as Jamie made her was into her class. "You aren't due until nine."

"No, but I thought I'd come meet the woman I will be spending my time with, since she couldn't be bothered to make the meeting on Friday." she was joking, that cheeky grin she was sporting told Dani as much, so Dani laughed softly. 

"I heard it would be firefighters we'd be dealing with, never liked them much."

Jamie looked a little surprised at Dani's playful retort, but she was smiling so Dani knew she wasn't annoyed or angry with her. 

"That right?" Jamie tilted her head, her arms crossed over her chest, and Dani could  _ see  _ the toned muscle there, just below the short sleeves of her polo. 

"Mm," Dani took a seat again, motioning for Jamie to grab one of the little plastic chairs the ten year olds used. "I just think it's convenient that you're there at every fire."

It was a dumb joke, Dani knew that, but it made Jamie laugh, so Dani wasn't  _ too  _ embarrassed about it. 

"You are for sure onto something there, Miss Clayton." Jamie agreed, easily lifting the small chair and placing it a foot away from Dani's, and instead of sitting properly she turned the chair backwards and straddled it. "Hopefully I can change how you feel about firefighters."

"Doubtful, but you are welcome to try." 

"Oh, good, I like a challenge," She said, her smile entirely flirtatious. "Where are you from, then?" 

"Is this the mandatory getting to know each other part?" Dani arched an eyebrow at Jamie before returning her eyes to her book. 

"What can I say, I'm intrigued, your colleague, Rebecca, told me all about you."

Dani sighed, setting her pen down and turning to Jamie, who looked a little smug. "What did she say?" 

"Not too much, enough to keep the mystery." Jamie said. "Just that you're from the states, you have a nice smile, and you're single. Honestly, if she wasn't all over Petie I would've thought she was into you the way she bigged you up."

The smile on Jamie's face told Dani she knew  _ exactly  _ what Rebecca was up to. "I'm so sorry about her, she is like a walking talking dating profile at the minute."

"Hey, no harm," Jamie held a hand up. "If anything I'm happy I make the cut."

"Don't get too excited, she would set me up with a tree if she thought I would agree."

"I think I have more about me than a tree, or at least most trees, you do get some pretty trees." Jamie said. "Have you ever seen the cherry blossom trees?" 

"I don't think I have," 

Jamie didn't even say anything, just digging out her phone and pulling up photo after photo of said trees, leaning more than required into Dani's space.

"Those are pretty," Dani agreed. "But I think you have most others beat."

"Birch ain't got nothin' on me." Jamie grinned proudly, like that was something to be proud of, and Dani found herself a little enamoured by this girl. 

Rebecca stopped by with tea for the two of them but quickly scurried off, with a not so subtle wink at Dani. 

Dani merely sighed, being used to Rebecca's behaviour, and Jamie chuckled into her tea. 

"You mind if I chill here and go over my stuff?" 

Dani shook her head, moving her mug and pencil holder to give Jamie room to out down her folder. "Make yourself at home."

"If I was at home I definitely wouldn't be wearing trousers." 

"Well, I think if you did that here you would be put on a register." Dani murmured, highlighting a section of her plan. 

Jamie chuckled, and they fell into a comfortable silence, both just working on their plans, at least until five minutes to nine, when the first kid came stumbling into the class, smiling sleepily at Dani as he moved to take his seat. 

They slowly started filtering in after that, every child making a point to smiling at Dani and wishing her a good morning. 

"These kids obviously like you," Jamie commented, both women standing by the blackboard, their backs half turned to the class as they spoke quietly. "Some probably a little more than they realise at their age."

Dani followed Jamie's eye line to see the little girl in the front row, Amey, with her chin in her hand, staring at Dani. 

When she realised Dani was looking she perked up, smiling big and waving at her. 

Dani smiled softly back, giving a little wave. "She's a good kid, a lot of issues at home."

"You just wanna protect them all from everything, huh?" 

"Mm." Dani hummed sadly. "You got kids?" 

"Nah, you?" Jamie asked. 

"Technically, no," 

"What does  _ that  _ mean?" Jamie frowned, and Dani flashed her a little grin before turning to address the class. 

Jamie kept them occupied for the first half of the day, first going through fire safety, what you should do if there is a fire and the importance of having two or three escape routes out of your house. 

Then she started telling stories, and Dani sat herself at the back of the class and just watched as this woman entirely captivated her class, and maybe Dani a little, too. 

She finished up at break time, and Dani let the kids go, a few hanging back to chat with Jamie for a short while, until Dani shooed them away. 

"They  _ loved  _ you," Dani said. "I don't think they've ever been that quiet for that long."

"There is something captivating fire, and stories about it." Jamie shrugged. "I have the primary six class tomorrow, right?" 

"You do, next class over." Dani motioned to the wall at the back of the classroom. 

"Right, same time?" Jamie asked, turning back to Dani as they reached the door, both lingering, both aware of that fact. 

"Yeah. I will be there to meet you, Mr Scott will take over my class in the morning. Since I've been put in charge of you." Dani rolled her eyes playfully. 

"Mm, I'm not sure I mind much, you being in charge, Miss Clayton." Jamie had a cheeky little smirk, resting her shoulder against the wooden doorframe, arms crossed in a way that Dani knew Jamie knew she was flexing. 

"I'll be sure to keep you in line."

"I don't doubt that." Jamie said. "So, what's your plan for the rest of the day?" 

"A little math, some art, then English after lunch, we are finishing off the Sword in the stone." Dani answered. "You?" 

"I'm on duty until ten, so back to the station, hope there aren't too many call outs." Jamie shrugged. "But I will be in here, bright eyed, bushy tailed at eight thirty tomorrow morning."

"Looking forward to it," Dani smiled, a nervous feeling settling in her chest. Giddy, almost. 

"Me too," Jamie said, lingering for a second, lifting her eyes to look at Dani through her eyelashes. Both girls chuckled, and Jamie straightened. "See you tomorrow, Miss Clayton."

"Tomorrow, lieutenant Greene."

Jamie nodded, offering Dani a little smile before heading out the door and down the hallway. 

Dani peered out the door way to watch her go, appreciating just how good those slacks looked on her. 

It wasn't until the swinging doors closed behind Jamie that Dani turned around to see Rebecca peeking from a few classrooms down, grinning widely, giving Dani a thumbs up. 

Dani wasn't about to give her the satisfaction of knowing just how well it had gone, glaring at Rebecca as she disappeared back inside her classroom. 

Rebecca came thundering in, asking too many questions, but Dani ignored her, pretending to be going over some of the student's work, instead letting her mind wandering to the pretty firefighter. 

She had just helped Flora and Miles with their homework, going down to meet Owen, Hannah and Rebecca in the kitchen, when Rebecca placed a piece of paper down in front of her, beside her glass of wine. 

Dani frowned down at the numbers on the paper. "What's this?" 

"A number. Jamie's to be more precise." Rebecca held her hands up when Dani scowled, opening her mouth to reply. "In case anything comes up in the next two weeks, don't worry, I didn't tell her you spend ages staring at her arse."

"I did not!" Dani argued.

"You did, I watched it happen."

"Shut up," 

"Children," Hannah cut in, sharing a laugh with Owen. 

"Don't interfere, Becca."

"Me?" Rebecca looked far too innocent, smiling sweetly at Dani. "Never."

"Rebecca," Dani warned, but Rebecca disappeared out the kitchen, laughing as she went. 

Dani kept Jamie's number on her bedside table that night. 

_ Just in case.  _

\--

Jamie showed up at Dani's classroom door shortly before eight thirty, holding two disposable coffee cups. 

Dani smiled softly at her when she spotted her, dressed the same as yesterday, but her curly hair thrown over to one side. 

"Mornin', Miss Clayton."

"Morning," Dani greeted with a smile, resting her elbows on her desk as Jamie strolled in, placing the cup on Dani's desk. "You know, you usually give the teacher an apple to get on their good side."

"Tomorrow," Jamie promised. 

"My favourite are Pink lady apples." Dani teased. "Do you want to sit?" 

"Sure," 

Jamie grabbed the same seat she had the day prior and set herself up alongside Dani, pulling out her own folder.

"How was your night last night?" Dani asked as she scrolled a comment at the bottom of one of the little jotters. 

"Okay, got some reports done, cleaned up the whole place, fell asleep briefly on top of one of the trucks." Jamie rhymed off. "Pulled a charred, dead woman from a fire in Worcester." 

Dani's hand stopped abruptly, peering at Jamie out of the corner of her eye, to see the woman doing her work. "Oh," 

"Don't have a stroke, Miss Honey, it's fine." Jamie laughed. 

Dani tilted her head a little, narrowing her eyes at Jamie. "Like, Matilda?"

Jamie smiled down at the paper she was reading, but she didn't look up. "You have those kinda vibes."

"I'll take it." Dani shrugged. "I had a crush on her as a kid, anyway."

Dani looked down at her work again, but not before she noticed the way Jamie's lip twitched at the corner, side eyeing Dani. 

"What about you? How was your night?" 

"Just the usual, nothing exciting." Dani shrugged. 

"See, you being all coy about it makes me curious." Jamie turned her body toward Dani, eyebrow raised expectantly.

"Don't be," Dani chuckled. "I sorted out next week's plans since we've got to shift classes to accommodate the likes of you."

Jamie laughed at Dani's playful glare. 

"Then I just did some stuff around the house." Dani shrugged. "Boring."

"Sounds quaint," Jamie hummed. "Nice."

"Different perspectives, right?" Dani said. 

"I suppose," Jamie agreed. "I've never done quaint. I've always kinda been- I dunno, all over the place, I suppose? Since I was a kid, nothing was ever stable, and now, it's stable, I have a good job, but this job is anything but quaint."

"Quaint is nice when you haven't had it in a while, but it does get boring." Dani shrugged. "I didn't have a great childhood, either, so I can understand where you're coming from in that sense."

"You weren't living the American dream?" Jamie asked, her tone part playful but mostly serious. 

"I mean, yes, I lived the exact kind of life that is expected for a small town lesbian in a Republican state with religious parents."

Jamie nodded slowly. "So you just dipped?" 

"Yeah, when I was pretty young. Dad died, which is fine, but my mom, she changed, it was like she died right alongside him." Dani said, chewing the inside of her cheek. "So, I came here when I turned eighteen. Applied for a job in Bly Manor to care for the kids, well, one kid, at the time, Miles, and then Charlotte had a little baby girl, Flora. I spent years caring for them, then their parents died, and it was awful, Henry wasn't the same guy anymore, Flora and Miles struggled, Hannah and Owen had no idea how to help, I didn't, either. Then Henry hired Rebecca, sent me away to Glasgow to get my teaching degree."

Jamie nodded along, her head propped up with her chin in her palm. Full attention on Dani, it was a little daunting. 

"I came back after, and every holiday I was back at the Manor."

"When did you leave?" 

"I didn't. I came back after I finished university, Henry let me stay at the Manor, he was distant, he didn't want anything to do with the kids at the time, and they were such lovely kids."

Jamie was watching her carefully, knowing that wasn't the end of that. 

"So Becs, Hannah, Owen, me; we did our best to care for those kids." Dani said. "And we did, they're happy, and Henry signed off on me being their legal guardian. He still sees them, often, but he is in no place to care for children."

"Well, I'd say they're very lucky." Jamie commented, a little smile on her face. "You seem great, and I've seen you with the kids, the way they are with you. Every one of them, regardless of what's going on at home, smile as soon as they see you, that means something." 

Dani blinked a few times before nodding, turning her eyes back to her page, a little smile playing on her lips. 

"You say that like I'm the hero out of the two of us," Dani said, playful, gently nudging Jamie's boot clad foot. 

"Well, I mean, you are. Sure, I'm dumb and go off running into fires but you're, like, shaping this little humans, giving them a safe space to talk. That's definitely a hero." Jamie said. 

That surprised Dani, he eyes slowly lifting to Jamie, her head tilted ever so slightly. 

"You're good, Poppins, like, really fucking good, and thats hard to find." Jamie said. "You can tell, when someone is really just a nice person or if they're putting it on."

Dani didn't really know what to say to that, so she just stared at Jamie for a few seconds, both woman startling when a group of four kids came running into the classroom. 

Dani quickly stood, clearing her throat, well aware that Jamie was still watching her. "Morning, guys." Dani greeted, rounding the desk to lean against the front. "How was your night last night?" 

The kids started talking over each other, and Dani nodded along, just barely able to catch any of it. 

Once the class was full, Dani swapped with Mr Scott **,** setting at the back of his primary six classroom while Jamie captivated the entire class a similar talk to her one yesterday. She was all smiles, using her hands as she spoke, answering any questions shouted out by the class. 

And Dani could only stare, watching as Jamie held the attention of everyone in the class, then Jamie would catch her eye, a little crooked smile pulling on her lips and, oh god, Dani's chest fluttered every damn time. 

\--

Every day after that started the same. 

Jamie would show up early, they would chat at Dani's desk, pretending to be doing their work, and Dani found herself looking forward to the short time they spent together.

And every day Jamie would bring Dani a coffee and pink lady apple. 

But the fourteen days seemed to fly by, and suddenly it was the last day, and Jamie had headed back to the station, knowing Dani would be coming to her tomorrow. 

She couldn't seem to get Jamie out of her mind for any longer than five minutes, and the only reason she did stop thinking about her was because Flora had a nightmare, the teenager joining Dani on the sofa, falling back asleep on Dani's legs, as Dani mindlessly ran her fingers through her hair, her mind wandering again. 

Jamie was waiting for them by the front door at nine am the following morning, offering the class a big smile. "Mornin', guys." 

A chorus of 'good morning, Miss Greene' echoed along the line, and Jamie looked mildly impressed as she led them inside and up to one of the education quarters. 

Jamie started off by showing the kids some photographs of fire damage, and then talked about how setting a fire on purpose can cause catastrophic damage, even the smallest fire can easily get out of control. 

Then Jamie handed them off to one of her colleagues, who was going to take them into a simulated room, leaving Jamie and Dani alone. 

Jamie ushered Dani to the rec room

"Last day, Poppins." Jamie said, taking a seat on the sofa, motioning for Dani to do the same. "You gonna miss me?" 

"I will miss my apple in the morning, that's for sure." Dani said, rolling her eyes when Jamie raised her eyebrows at her. "You're going to actually have to do work, now, instead of slacking off at the school."

"I can skive here, too, Clayton, don't you worry about me." Jamie teased. "But, hey, it won't be as fun without you there to skive with."

Dani pressed her lips together to keep her smile at bay, turning to Dani, who was sitting with one foot up on the coffee table in front of them, her arm on the back of the sofa behind Dani. 

"I have a week off after this, thankfully, dealing with you and those kids has just completely wore me down."

Dani rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. You've had fun this past two and a half weeks."

"It's been okay," Jamie shrugged, nonchalant, but Dani didn't believe it for a second, she had seen how Jamie had looked at her, she  _ knows _ Jamie feels like too. 

But then, of course, maybe she didn't. Maybe Dani just hoped,  _ wished _ , hard enough that she was seeing things that weren't really there.

"They'll be an hour in there. At least." Jamie said. "Do you want to grab a coffee? There's a little cafe just down the road, five minute walk, max." 

"Oh, I-" Dani frowned, thoughtful, and Jamie seemed to backtrack them. 

"Right, yeah, of course. I didn't--I mean, please don't put a complaint in." Jamie laughed, nervous, unsure, and Dani realised what was happening. 

"No, no. I want to, I'm just not sure about leaving them here, I'm responsible for them."

"Where safer than a fire station?" Jamie reasoned, standing up and holding a hand out to Dani. "Come, Clayton, let me buy you coffee."

Dani was still unsure, but slipped her hand into Jamie's, allowing herself to be pulled to her feet. "I don't know," Dani said, but she allowed herself to be pulled along, how could she not? Jamie was grinning over her shoulder at her, looking far too pretty in her work uniform. 

Dani giggled, giving in to Jamie's persistent tugging. 

Jamie motioned for her to take a seat at a booth while Jamie went to the counter, smiling at the teenager behind the counter as she ordered their drinks. 

"So," Jamie started as she took a seat at the table, setting down Dani's mug. "When you said that second day, that's what you meant by  _ technically  _ when I asked if you had kids?" 

"Yeah, I guess." Dani shrugged. "I just know that kids are-" 

Jamie tilted her head curiously when Dani shook her head, laughing softly. 

"Kids are?" 

"It's stupid, never mind."

"Hey, c'mon. Is it bothering ya?" Jamie spoke softly, her hand finding Dani's across the table. Dani shrugged. "If it's bothering ya then it's important. What's up, Poppins?" 

"I dunno, I guess-" Dani laughed at herself, cause it _was_ stupid. "Kids are a put off for some people." 

That surprised Jamie, who's eyebrows raised, a little smile pulling on her lips. "You were worried I would be put off."

"I mean, yes? I just--I wanted to get to know you, and for you to get to know me, and I've had girls leave because I told them about Flora and Miles."

Jamie nodded. "People can be fucking stupid."

That made Dani smile, her head dipping to look at her coffee, trying to hide the giddiness in her smile. 

"I like ya, Dani. It was a shock to know you have two teenage kids when you barely look older than a teen yourself, but it didn't put me off."

"So, you were put on?" Dani asked, a little frown appearing on her brow when she realised how she had worded it. But then Jamie laughed, and it was so worth it. 

"Yes, Dani Clayton, I am very put on by you." She admitted, and Dani felt somewhat bashful. 

"Me too," 

"I'm glad, would'a been shite if you weren't." Jamie grinned around the opening of her cup. 

They headed back not long after that, settling in the education room until the kids were finished, stumbling into the room, laughing and giggling, all talking over each other, and Dani was out of bashful, flirtatious mode and straight back into teacher mode. 

"How was that, guys?" she asked, laughing when all the kids started talking over each other, fighting to get to Dani. "Okay, okay. How about we head back to school and you guys can write me a little story about it?" 

Jamie walked them out, the kids clambering into the bus while Dani stayed back with Jamie. 

"So, do you have other schools to visit?" 

"Nope, back to my usual work. Well, for tomorrow and Friday, then I'm off for a week." Jamie said, side eyeing Dani, little smirk on her lips. "I need it, after dealing with you."

"Yeah, I'm positively awful." Dani played along, heading toward the coach. "Have a good week off, lieutenant Greene." 

Jamie opened her mouth to say something, Dani kind of hoped she would ask for her number so Dani didn't have to put herself out there and do it herself, but then a shrill alarm rang from inside the fire station, and Jamie stood to attention. 

"Sorry, that's my queue, but I will hopefully see you around, Poppins."

Then Dani was gone, and the fire truck was already out of the station with a crew in it before Dani could get the kids settled enough for them to leave. 

\--

Dani was going over the essays the class had written about the trip when Rebecca got home. 

"So, last day with your hot fire fighter, how was it?" 

"We got coffee while the kids were in the simulation." Dani shrugged. 

"And, you got her number, right?" Rebecca prompted, her smile dropping when Dani didn't look up from her papers. "You got her number,  _ right?"  _

"No, that's unprofessional." 

"Oh, fuck off." Rebecca huffed. 

"Language, Miss Jessel." Flora's voice floated from down the hallway, making Dani grin. 

"Fuck off," Rebecca whispered, pointing at Dani. "You guys hit it off, why didn't you ask for her number?"

"She didn't ask for mine," Dani defended. 

"What are you, five?" Rebecca said. 

"I was  _ going  _ to ask, but then there was an emergence." Dani sighed, lifting her shoulders in a shug. "Maybe that's a sign, maybe it just wasn't supposed to happen."

"That's crap and you know it," Rebecca rolled her eyes, falling down on the sofa beside Dani. "

It was crap, but Dani found it easier to just let things like this go, used to having to push those feelings down and just outright ignore them.

"You're never gonna be happy if you don't put yourself out there." Rebecca said, and Dani knew she was only trying to help, that she cares about her. "Use the number _I_ gave you."

"I don't need a woman to make me happy." Dani argued, putting a little smiley face on the page she had just finished reading. "And no, that's creepy."

"Sure would help with other frustrations."

"Rebecca," Dani sighed, just as Miles entered the room, his homework in his hand. 

"Can you help me with this, Dani?" he asked, and Dani agreed immediately, motioning for him to sit. 

Rebecca gave up then, leaving with a huff. 

\--

Dani should have known this wouldn't be the end of it, but she was stupid some times, and didn't think much of it when Rebecca brought a thank you card into the class, the huge piece of cardboard (designed by the primary one class) littered with names and thank yous. 

Dani passed it around the class for them to sign, and went to hand it back to Rebecca who shook her head. "Take it to her," 

"Seriously,"

Rebecca didn't answer, just leaving Dani standing there with the huge card. 

Jamie wasn't there when Dani stopped by after work, out on a call out past Worcester so she wouldn't be back until way later, so Dani left the card there and headed home. 

She was a little bummed that she didn't get to see Jamie, but Rebecca didn't really seem annoyed or at all bothered that Dani didn't get her number. 

Dani knew exactly why when they sat down for dinner and her phone chimed. 

She glanced down at it, frowning at the unknown number. 

±447471895638 [19:25]: bit of a roundabout way to give me your number, Poppins

Dani's head snapped to Rebecca, who was chatting with Miles. "What did you do?" 

Rebecca frowned over at her. "What?" 

"Jamie just texted me. What did you do?" 

Rebecca grinned, her eyes flickering to Flora, who was smiling down at her food. 

"Both of you?" Dani looked between them. 

"Flora had the bright idea of taking a card as a thank you, then may have gently suggested that we put your number in there." Rebecca smiled proudly. 

"And it worked," Flora reasoned. "She texted you."

Dani looked down at her phone. "You're pulling Flora to the dark side, Jessel."

"The dark side is the most fun." Rebecca grinned, winking at Flora. 

Dani picked up her phone, ignoring Hannah's  _ no phones at the table _ . 

Poppins [19:28]: Hey! Sorry, Rebecca put my number in that card, so don't feel like you have to do this. 

Jamie [19:30]: Do you want me to lose it? 

Poppins [19:31]: No I don't, I was going to ask for yours the day I was at the station

[19:32]: I just didn't want you to feel like you have to text me 

Jamie [19:35]: don't worry, love, I wanted to text you. I was about to ask for your number but then I had to go pretty quickly

[19:36]: felt weird not seeing ya this morning 

[19:36]: I bet you missed your apple, too

Dani found herself smiling down at her phone, excusing herself from the table, flipping Rebecca off when she began singing 'can you feel the love tonight'. 

"Miss Clayton," Flora gasped in faux-shock. 

Poppins[19:39]: I did miss my apple. The company? Not so much. 

Jamie [19:42]: I know that's a lie

[19:43]: I'm glad I got your number, I was worried I was going to have to show up at the school. 

Poppins [19:44]: I figured since any time I've wanted to ask for you number I've been interrupted or you aren't there that it was just one of those things that wouldn't happen

Jamie [19:45]: like fate? 

Poppins [19:45]: I suppose

Jamie [19:46]: Well, I'm not much for fate, so maybe we can balance each other out. 

[19:47]: you can get me to believe in fate a little 

[19:47]: and I can help you realise that maybe fate isn't set in stone, or what you think it is. 

Dani smiled down at her phone, face half hidden by her pillow, feeling like a giddy teenager. Then the three dots appeared 

[19:49]: or we can recklessly jump in, even though we expect it not to work, and just have a hell of'a time anyway

Poppins [19:50]: you think it wouldn't work? 

Jamie [19:52]: It's not that, it's just this job. 

[19:53]: come over? 

Dani blinked a few times at the sudden change. 

Poppins[19:54]: now? 

Jamie [19:54]: if you wanna

[19:55]: I also don't wanna do this over text, call me old fashioned. 

Dani chuckled. 

Poppins[19:56]: okay

[19:56]: send me your address, I'll come right over. 

Dani ignored the curious looked from everyone as she told them she was heading out at seven o'clock at night, when Dani was usually preparing for a bath before bed. 

The Jamie that answered the door was a Jamie that Dani could definitely get used to being around. She was dressed pair of baggy black sweat pants and a tight black vest. Her hair was mused, wavy, beautiful. 

"Hey," She greeted, head tilted, sweet smile on her lips, and it took everything in Dani not to just launch herself at the woman. She must have been staring because Jamie clicked her fingers in front of her face, watching her curiously. "You alright, Poppins?" 

"Yes, yeah. It's just--you, and you looking like that." Dani rung her hands together, before waving them toward Jamie. "I don't know, sorry. Hey."

"Hey," Jamie laughed softly, taking a step back and motioning into the house. 

Dani stepped inside, looking around the modest sized home, a small bungalow on the road leading up to the Manor, about a twenty minute drive down the road. 

"You have a lovely home, Jamie."

"It was my nanas, she gave it to me after she passed." Jamie said, leading Dani into her living room. "Tea? Beer?" 

"Tea would be nice, thank you." 

Dani wandered around the living room, looking at the photos littered around the room. 

There wasn't many, just a few of a young Jamie, looking cute with her curly hair and gapped tooth smile. 

"There you go," Jamie handed off the mug, standing beside Dani, looking at the photo she was looking at. 

"Thank you," Dani smiled briefly over at Jamie, before motioning to the photo. "You are very cute here."

"That's me and my baby brother," Jamie explained. "I think that's one of the last times I saw'im."

Dani frowned over at Jamie. "What happened?" 

"We went into the system after that. I lost my little brother and big brother. It's very easy to lose track. Especially when his real father stepped into the picture. Me and Denny were passed around a little, but he dipped out when he was sixteen." Jamie said. "Then they found our nana, on our mums side, who had no idea we existed. She took me in and tried to find Denny and Mikey, but we've never been able to track Denny down, and Mikey is with his father, in Scotland somewhere."

"Do you have a number for him?" 

"I do, but I can't- the reason we even ended up in the system was because I didn't look after him well enough. My mum dipped, dad worked too much, so I was in charge of looking after Mikey. But I was just a kid, and I-" Jamie frowned thoughtfully, blinking in surprise when Dani's free hand slipped into her own. 

"We don't have to talk about it," Dani assured, her smile soft, her thumb rubbing calming circles on her knuckles. 

"I want to, if that's okay?" 

"Of course."

"One night Mikey pulled a boiling pot of water on himself. I was just trying to make dinner, and I looked away for a  _ second _ , I saw him reach but I wasn't fast enough. I pulled him away, got him away from the worst of it, but it got him, and little Mikey just  _ wouldn't stop crying."  _ Jamie's mouth twisted to the side, chewing the inside of her cheek. "Fucked up thing is that the screams of the people I deal with on my job help drown out the sound of Mikey just wailing."

Jamie sniffed, about to wring her hand free and wipe her cheeks but Dani got there first, setting her mug on the mantle, her warmed hand finding Jamie's cheek, her thumb catching the single tear that fell. 

"I'm sorry. Can I just say that it wasn't your fault, you were a kid, you did your best."

"I know, but it's not easy to  _ not  _ blame myself."

"Yeah, I know." Dani smiled sympathetically, her thumb and finger tips tickling Jamie's cheek. 

Jamie stared over at her, and Dani thought maybe she was about to kiss her, when then she shook her head and took a step away from Dani. 

“I'm sorry, I just-- I don't do relationships, Dani. I go out there and I put my life on the line, it wouldn't be fair to put someone else through the worry and pain if I do end up dead.” Jamie rushed.

“Jeez, we haven't even gone on a date yet and you already have me widowed.” Dani joked. 

“It just isn't fair, to put you through the worry and pain my job can cause.” Jamie sighed. “I've seen the pain it causes.”

“Okay,” Dani hummed, she didn't miss the way Jamie seemed to deflate. “Can I have a say on how I see it going?”

Jamie frowned, nodding her head slowly. 

“I see us going on a nice date, nothing fancy, a drive in movie, there are a few playing in Colchester? And I know come the end of that night I'm going to want to kiss you.” Dani eyes dropped to Jamie's lips briefly. “But I won't, because I know you need time. If that night goes well, maybe we can do lunch one day, then maybe those gardens you were talking about. Then, if you're ready and want to, I'd kiss you after I drop you off home, and I will be tempted to come in for coffee but I won't, because I like you, Jamie, and I'm willing to take it slow. However slow you need, however you need me. I want to be in your life, and if you really don't date, if that's not what you want, then that's okay.”

"I thought I could, I wanted to ask you out, I  _ want  _ you to kiss me. But relationships don't fair well in this job. And I like you, Dani, I don't want to lose that."

"I just wanna have fun with beautiful woman," Dani said with a little smile, stepping closer to Jamie. "If it doesn't work out that it was fun while it lasted, at least. Plus, it will get Rebecca off my back. 

Jamie's head dropped, looking at he shrinking space between them. “I've never had this issue before.”

“What? Someone liking you.” Dani joked.

“No, me liking someone back, especially not to the extent that I feel about you.”

That caught Dani by surprise. “So don't push me away.”

“My job is full of late nights, sleepless nights for you because I haven't had the chance to come home in a few days because I've been sent somewhere else to help out and don't have time to text or call.”

"I understand that.” Dani said. “But I want to give this a shot because, like you said, never to the extent I feel about you.”

Jamie lifted her eyes again, her features soft, a little smile on her lips. “Is your plan set in stone, or can I kiss you now?” 

“You can't, but if we went on a date, you certainly could. And I'm free tomorrow.”

“Weird, me too.” Jamie teased. 

“Huh,” Dani hummed, her lips twitching at the corners. “And if I just so happen to show up here at five, would you be ready and willing to go see a drive in movie with me?” 

Jamie's eyes seemed to sparkle as she smiled wide, ducking her head in what seemed to be a bashful gesture. “I would, yeah.”

"Great, okay." Dani smiled, and Jamie laughed, peering up at Dani through her eyelashes. 

"Go easy in me, yeah? I'm not going to be a good girlfriend."

"Jamie," Dani sighed, her free hand finding Jamie's jaw, thumb hooked under to slowly lift her head. "You are one of the best friends I've ever had, and it's only been two weeks, I don't need you to be anything more than that."

Jamie nodded, uneven, jerky. "Right, yeah. It's that easy."

"Hey," Dani arched an eyebrow at Jamie. "No strings, remember. Just two, single, attractive,  _ friends  _ watching a movie."

Jamie laughed, her tongue pushing against her cheek as she glanced away. "I'm sorry, I'm being stupid."

"Usually that's true," Dani grinned crookedly at Jamie. "But this time it's justified. I do understand your reservations, Jamie. I had them, too, but I want to try this in spite of all of it."

"Why?" 

"Why?" Dani chuckled. "Because you're easily worth it, Jamie."

That seemed to throw Jamie, her eyebrows furrowing. "Oh," 

"I teach a group of ten year olds, I can be patient, Jamie."

Jamie nodded slowly, her hand sliding her Dani's arm to her neck. "Dani," She breathed, watching her thumb as it traced Dani's jaw, then just under her bottom lip, while quivered slightly in anticipation. "Can I?" 

Dani's eyelids fluttered at the sensation of Jamie's thumb pulling on her bottom lip, then she was nodding before she even really registered the question, and Jamie wasn't about to wait about, her hand burying itself in Dani's hair, and Jamie was right up on her, her body pressing Dani against the wall alongside the fireplace. 

Dani responded immediately, arching her body to meet Jamie's, her hands gripping onto the pocket's of Jamie's sweats, her hands wandering to her lower back, then lower still. 

Jamie grinned against Dani's lips. "Clayton," She gasped playfully when Dani's hand landed on her ass, the other on her hip.

Dani smiled that little smile, cheeky, very much  _ not  _ sorry. "Mm," 

"Cheeky," Jamie breathed against her lips, before diving back in to kiss Dani. 

They alternated between kissing, Dani with Jamie pressed against the sofa, both giggling the school kids, and drinking tea and talking. 

Jamie was all over Dina has she tried to pull on her jacket, and Dani was giggling as, trying to squirm away. 

"Jamie!" she scolded, but there was little bite behind it. 

"Stay," Jamie spoke against the skin on Dani's neck, and at first Dani tried to squirm away, but she craved eventually, her jacket half hanging off of her as Jamie pushed her up against the door, and Dani tilted her head to the side to give Jamie more space. 

"On a school night?" 

"Mm," 

"I really can't," Dani sighed, but she still held Jamie close. "But I want to."

"So do it, you're just ten minutes up the road."

"I really can't," Dani giggled, pushing Jamie's shoulder, and, of course, Jamie didn't put up any kind of fight, stepping back until Dani stopped pushing. "But tomorrow?" 

"You'll stay tomorrow night?" 

"I will  _ see  _ you tomorrow." Dani clarified, her arms wrapping around Jamie's neck and she kissed her again, her tongue teasing Jamie's. "However, play your cards right and I might stay over."

"Dani," Jamie groaned, taking a few clumsy steps away when Dani pushed her back enough to open the front door. 

"Good night, lieutenant Green."

Jamie was smiling, hanging off the door as she watched Dani walk to her car. "Good night, miss Clayton. Let me know when you get home safe?" 

Dani agreed, throwing one last smile over her shoulder before clambering into her van. 

Dani got all kinds of questions, from Rebecca, and Flora and Miles, but Dani brushed Rebecca off, a sent the kids to their rooms to get ready for bed. 

She got herself ready for bed, pulling out her phone when she was finally comfortable under her duvet. 

Jamie [22:45]: thank you 

[22:45]: for being patient

Poppins [23:06]: of course

[23:06]: I had a lot of fun tonight and I'm looking forward to tomorrow. 

Jamie [23:08]: me too

[23:09]: goodnight, Poppins x

Poppins [23:10]: Goodnight, Jamie xx

Dani pressed her face against the pillow, and for the first time in a long time, her stomach exploded with excitement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys asked for another chapter, so here it is, enjoy!
> 
> Let me know what you think?   
> Thatoneloser-kid.Tumblr.com

Dani had waited a few I months before introducing Jamie to the kids. They were, technically, only friends who were dating, though they themselves, as well as everyone around them, knew it was more than that. It had always been more than that. 

It was six months before Jamie got to meet the kids, which was ridiculous, really, but she didn't push, and Dani didn't want to over step. 

But they hadn't long gotten back from a lovely date, Jamie whisked Dani away in her old jeep to Colchester zoo, she even got them a hotel so they didn't have to drive the hour back to Bly, and they could go out for a few drinks. 

And they did, they had a nice time at the zoo, Jamie buying Dani one of the red panda plushes while Dani wasn't looking. But while Jamie was sneaking around getting her plush Dani was buying Jamie one of the mugs with an otter on it the words 'otterly adorable' written around him. 

Then they went for drinks at a quiet bar, one with a homely fire and softer seating than was normal littered around the room. 

They settled in the corner, by the fire on the sofa, lost in their own little world, and it felt different, the way Jamie was kissing her, looking at her, touching her. Everything, really, about the day felt different, and it made Dani giddy. 

The sex that night was different, too. Slower, a lot more eye contact, drawn out, deeper kisses. Love, is what it was. 

"That was different," Dani panted, her breath shaky, her muscles twitching as Jamie traced her hip bone. 

"You know why, right?" Jamie asked quietly. 

Dani gave a barely there nod, letting her head fall to the side to look at Jamie, lying on her side, her head propped up on her fist, her hair mused from Dani pulling. "Yeah." she whispered. 

Jamie smiled down at her, kissing Dani's palm when Dani reached up to touch her cheek. "Me too," 

Dani tried her best to hide her smile, pressing her face into Jamie's chest. And Jamie let her, raking her fingers through her hair. 

They were on the sofa later that night, Dani watching late night TV on the few crap channels the hotel had, and Jamie was reading, when Dani decided to bring it up. 

"Hey," Dani started, playing with the little hairs on the back of Jamie's neck. 

"Mm," Jamie hummed, her eyes fluttering closed when Dani scratched slightly. 

"Do you want to come by tomorrow and meet Miles and Flora?" 

That got Jamie's full attention, and she slowly tilted her head toward Dani. "You want me to meet your technical kids?"

Dani rolled her eyes at that. "Shut up," She grumbled, lightly punching Jamie's leg. 

"I would love too, the way you talk about'em, they seem great." Jamie smiled, leaning over to kiss Dani. "You're pretty."

Dani blushed, even still, after six months of being told every day she was pretty. 

"Jamie," She whined, burying her face in Jamie's neck. 

"Don't get all bashful on my now, Poppins." Jamie laughed, her hands finding Dani's side, and Dani went ridged immediately, her laugh escaping her lips completely unabashed. She fell back against the sofa, Jamie following her the whole way, fingers tickling her side. 

"No, please." Dani laughed. "Baby, stop, please."

"Since you asked so nicely," Jamie was grinning that big goofy grin she got when she was proud of herself, or she was up to no good and, yeah, this was definitely love. "You really want me to meet the kids?" 

"If you feel like you're ready, then yes. I put it off for a while, because I knew this wasn't serious, or at least we were trying to make out it wasn't." Dani explained. "I don't know about you, Jamie, but this was never really casual for me."

"Yeah, me either. I tried to keep you at a distance but, shit, Poppins, you're persistent."

Jamie laughed when Dani slapped her shoulder. 

Jamie gasped. "And here was me about to ask you to be my girlfriend, but I take that back."

Dani softened, the hand still pushing at Jamie's shoulder stopped, sliding up her shoulder to her neck, a soft smile on her lips. "Really?" 

"Yeah," Jamie dropped her teasing demeanor, her head tilted slightly to the side, smile sweet. "If you think it's worth the hassle of being with a firefighter."

"Nothing with you is ever a hassle, Jamie." Dani assured. "Especially not being your girlfriend. That sounds like the exact opposite of a hassle."

Jamie was beaming now. "Well, _girlfriend,_ would you like to accompany me back to bed so we can consummate this?" 

Jamie was up like a shot, taking Dani with her, and Dani let herself be pulled along, giggling like a giddy teenager as they went. 

\-- 

Flora and Miles were in the living room when Dani and Jamie arrived the following morning, Dani walking in just in time to see a fifteen year old Flora clamber onto Miles' back, trying to distract him from Mario Kart. 

"Hey, guys."

"Hey," both kids answered at the same time, still entirely focused on their game. 

"How was your _date?"_ Flora asked in a teasing, sing-song voice. 

"I think we had fun," Jamie answered, and that got the kids attention, both quickly pausing the game and standing, adopting that perfect posture and charming smile. 

"Guys," Dani placed a hand on Jamie's lower back. "This is Jamie. Jamie, this is Miles, and Flora."

"It's nice to meet you," Miles smiled, holding a hand out toward Jamie. 

"Same," Jamie said, shaking his hand, then Flora's. "Dani talks about you guys all the time, I'm already fed up of ya."

Both kids chuckled. "Are you staying for tea?" Flora asked. 

"I think I am, yeah," Jamie glanced to Dani, who nodded. "That okay with you guys?" 

"Of course," Miles said immediately. 

"We've been so looking forward to meeting you." Flora added. 

"Yeah, Dani has been humming a lot recently," 

"You'd be surprised how out of key humming can get."

"Hey!" Dani gasped playfully, and Flora laughed loudly. "Don't think that because you're taller than me now that I can't tickle you into submission."

Dani glanced at Jamie, to see her watching her with a soft smile, her eyes shining and, God, Dani was so in love. 

"Would you like to play?" 

"Sure," Jamie agreed immediately, arching a challenging eyebrow at Dani. "Poppins? Loser does the dishes?"

Dani was going to lose, she knew that for sure but Jamie was currently moving to sit down on the sofa in between the kids, the kids Dani loved more than anything, and they were getting along, which was a dumb fear she had, because you couldn't _not_ get along with Miles and Flora. 

Dani, of course, lost, she had accepted that fact when she came last three times in a row, so just stopped trying to keep. Up and just had fun at the back, while Miles, Flora and Jamie faught for first. 

Both kids took to Jamie immediately, especially Miles, who sat listening to Jamie's stories from work, and, toward the end of the night, Miles was asking about how he could go about becoming a firefighter, which made Dani both proud and a little afraid. 

After dinner they settled in the living room, Miles and Flora lying on the floor, both doing their homework, while Dani, Jamie, Owen, Hannah and Rebecca settled on the sofas, chatting idly. 

Dani walked Jamie to her car a short while before midnight, sliding her hands inside Jamie's open flannel. "Are you sure you can't stay?" 

"Not tonight, I have a really early day tomorrow." Jamie said apologetically. 

"Fine," Dani grumbled, moving in to hug Jamie. 

They stayed like that for a short while, just holding each other tight. 

"Dani?" Jamie breathed, her voice a little strained, unsure, even. 

Dani pulled back enough to look at Jamie. "Yeah?" 

Jamie stared over at her, her mouth opening and closing a few times, and Dani was hit with a wave of anxiety. Had Jamie realised how difficult kids are? Was that why she held on so tight just now, because she was about to end this? 

"Just say it, Jamie." Dani sighed. 

Jamie frowned then. "What?" 

"I understand, kids are difficult, I wouldn't blame you if-" 

"No, absolutely the fuck not, you think I want to break up with ya?" Jamie frowned. "No, are you kidding? Those kids are-fuck, Dani, those kids are a credit to you, to Rebecca, Owen, Hannah, you have all raised those kids incredibly well. I love ya, ya div."

"Oh," Dani breathed, eyebrows raised in surprise. "I don't know what a div is, but I'm sure it's something nice." 

Jamie laughed. "Of course, yeah."

"I love you back," Dani said, her cold hands moving under James t-shirt, but Jamie didn't mind, just holding Dani closer. 

"I can't believe you thought I was gonna break up with ya," Jamie shook her head, chuckling. "As if I'm going to find anyone daft enough to love me."

"Loving you is the easiest thing I've ever done." Dani spoke tenderly, holding Jamie tighter against her. 

Jamie stared at her for a kind beat, then she blinked, licked her lips, chuckled. "I didn't think I would ever hear that from anyone."

"You are the best person I know. You are so incredibly easy to love, Jamie Greene." Dani bumped her nose lovingly against Jamie's. "I am a better person just for knowing you. Plus I can keep a plant alive for a week now, which is twice as long as before."

"A true green thumb you have, Miss Clayton." Jamie said, moving in to kiss Dani. "Okay, let me leave before I give in and come back inside."

"That doesn't sound so bad," Dani said, laughing when Jamie pinched her side. 

"Behave," Jamie warned. "I will text you tomorrow, love."

"Goodnight," Dani gave Jamie's hand one last squeeze before letting it go. 

"G'night." 

\--

After that night Jamie spent a lot of time at Bly Manor, most of her days off were spent there, with Dani, or helping Miles train because as soon as he turned eighteen he planned on applying for the fire service, or helping Flora with the rose garden she wanted to grow in honor of her parents. 

And Dani loved coming home and having Jamie around, doing whatever it was she was doing at the time. Jamie would smile big when she first clapped eyes on Dani, abandoning what she was doing in favour of dropping a kiss on Dani's lips. 

They got teased about that. Often, but Dani didn't care, too wrapped up in Jamie to pay anyone else any mind. 

Jamie was there the first time Flora brought her boyfriend over, she was eighteen, more than old enough to have a boyfriend, but Jamie squared her shoulders as she eyes the kid, steering him away as Dani accompanied Flora up stairs. 

Dani had no idea what was said, but when Dani and Flora came back down stairs the boy looked nervous, and Jamie looked a little too proud.

Dani moved to cuddle Jamie as Flora and the kid left, "What did you say to him?" 

"Not a lot," Jamie shrugged, wrapping her arms around Dani's shoulders. "Maybe mentioned my gun."

Dani laughed, pulling back enough to look at Jamie. "Did you go all daddy bear?" 

"Miss Clayton," Jamie pulled Dani closer, almost lifting her off her feet, their foreheads pressed together. "Don't go calling me daddy now."

Dani huffed out a laugh, playfully knocking Jamie's shoulder. "You're such a little brat sometimes."

"You love me." Jamie said, chin tilted cockily, and Dani couldn't not kiss her. 

Jamie was also there when that same kid broke Flora's heart. 

Dani was out, Miles was at work, and Jamie was the only one in the Manor, half done with the cookies she was baking when Flora came home. 

"Dani? That you?" Jamie called, rounding the isle to peek out the door, smiling at Flora when she appeared at the end of the hall. "Oh, hey, kiddo. I didn't think you were due back 'til later."

"Yeah, I guess things change."

Jamie could hear it in Flora's voice that she had been crying, but Jamie didn't let on. "I'm attempting to make cookies and could really use a pair of skilled hands. We both know I'm useless in the kitchen."

Flora giggled, then sniffed. "Okay, give me ten minutes."

"Sure thing, kiddo."

Jamie braced herself, having never had to deal with a crying teenager before. 

Flora came into the kitchen just as Jamie put the first round of cookies, getting the ingredients for the next round ready. 

"Okay, what kind of cookies do you want to make?" Jamie asked, motioning toward the spice rack. 

"Uh, ginger?" 

"Sounds good." Jamie nodded. 

They worked in silence for the most part, Jamie doing as Flora instructed. 

"I know I'm not exactly family, but you can talk to me if you need to, kid."

"I know," Flora hummed, nodding, then she was quiet for a long stretch of time. "Can I ask you something?" 

"Sure," 

"Have you ever had your heart broken?" 

Jamie hadn't, actually. It hurt every time she left Dani, and she was a little upset when she broke up with the girl from Canada, but she was never heart broken.

"I don't think I have," 

"I don't know if- It just kinda hurts, you know? He was really awful." Flora sighed, voice quivering.

"I warned him about my gun, too." Jamie teased, and Flora laughed, but then she was crying again, and Jamie placed a hand on her shoulder. This prompted Flora to turn into Jamie, arms wrapped around her middle, face hidden in Jamie's neck. 

"I know this sucks, and it hurts now. But he's just a little punk who doesn't know when he's got somethin' good." Jamie rubbed Flora's back calmingly. "I don't really have any profound bullshit to feed you, you just gotta feel it out, kid. As long as you know that this isn't your fault, and any fella would be lucky to have ya, you'll be grand."

Flora nodded, sniffing. "Can we finish these and go watch Pinocchio?" 

"Why don't you go get it set up, I will put these in and get us popcorn."

They ended up on the sofa, at first just relaxing on either end, but after Jamie got up to take the cookies out, bring out some of the first batch, Flora laid down with her head on Jamie's lab. 

And Jamie was a little thrown at first, she didn't think Flora was that comfortable around her, but then she relaxed, braiding and unbraiding Flora's hair. 

After a short while Flora fell asleep. 

Dani got home not long after nine. "Something smells amazing." Dani called as she walked down the hallway and into the living room, stopping dead in the doorway, a soft smile pulling on her lips when she spotted Jamie, sleepily sitting on the sofa, head back against the cushion, Flora asleep on her thighs. 

Jamie smiled a sleepy smile. "Hey, baby."

"Hey," Dani spoke quietly. "Everything alright?" 

"Turns out he was a little fucker." Jamie said, glancing down at Flora. 

"Ah, first heartbreak?" Dani sighed. 

"Mm. She's gonna be okay, though." Jamie said. "How was your day?" 

"Long, some of those kids are just struggling _so much."_ Dani sighed, undoing her top buttons and pulling her hair out of the hair tie, shaking it out. 

And Jamie watched her, still a little in awe, as she walked to sit down in the small space between Jamie and the arm of the chair. 

"I don't know what to do with some of them," Dani leaned into Jamie, who placed a hand on her thigh. Dani started playing with Flora's braid. "It's abuse, Jamie. And the social work are spread so thin they can't keep up."

"Your heart is so big, Dani, and you want to help everyone. And I respect that," Jamie said, and Dani tilted her head back to peer up at her. "Just don't spread yourself too thin, you need a break, too."

Dani nodded, pecking Jamie on the lips. "You wanna find the kid and scare him?" 

Jamie laughed. "Yes, but I also feel like two grown women hunting down a teenage boy is illegal. Probably."

"Unfortunately," Dani smiled up at her. "She's lucky to have you, we all are."

"I would say I'm the lucky one, Poppins." Jamie smiled, her hand finding the underside of Jamie's chin as she tilted her head up to kiss her. "There is some pasta in the fridge for you to eat, as well as cookies."

"Thank you," Dani breathed, kissing Jamie again, her hand landing on her chest. "I am so lucky to have you, and also so hungry."

Jamie chuckled as Dani slowly stood so not to wake Flora and headed into the kitchen to eat. 

Flora woke up not long after that and headed upstairs, with a hug and a thank you. 

Jamie had an odd warm feeling in her chest as she muttered ' _g'night, kiddo',_ waiting for Flora to disappear before standing and heading into the kitchen. 

Dani was doing the dishes, humming (out of tune), and Jamie was struck by just how beautiful this girl was. _Her_ girl. 

Dani must have felt her staring, because she glanced back, throwing a carefree smile over her shoulder. "Everything alright, bub?" 

"Yeah, she's gone to bed." Jamie said, coming up behind Dani, her hands sliding around her hips and down her jean clad thighs. 

Dani smiled, a content little sigh leaving her lips as she tilted her head, Jamie kissing the skin up her neck. 

"Thank you," Dani muttered. 

"For what?" Jamie pressed against her skin. 

"For that with Flora," Dani said, turning to lean back against the sink, cupping Jamie's neck, thumb rubbing her jaw. "I know you didn't have too, so, thank you."

"Thing is, Poppins, I kind of care about her." Jamie smiled when Dani gave her a big smile. "And Miles, and you, unfortunately."

Dani tutted and rolled her eyes. 

"I didn't plan on it, care about you, or the kids. But here I am, doing it anyway." Jamie pushed herself closer to Dani. "And I'm so glad I did, because you are kinda the best person I know."

Dani was blushing, and she giggled that nervous way she always has. "You need to say that, I'm sleeping with you."

"You would sleep with me, even if I didn't say all that shit, all I have to do is take my shirt off."

"Mm," Dani hummed, her eyes dropping to Jamie's body, her hands finding their way under Jamie's shirt, pressing against the warm skin there. "You are _very_ right."

"I wouldn't hesitate to lift you up onto this counter a fuck you right now if I wasn't aware that Miles is due home soon." Jamie breathed, smirking when Dani's mouth opened in surprise, her eyes flickering down to Jamie's mouth. 

"We have a bed." Dani offered, trying to seem nonchalant, but she knew she wasn't pulling it off. 

"We do," Jamie agreed. 

Dani nodded. "Take me to it."

Jamie didn't need to be told twice. 

\--

Miles got his acceptance email for the fire service when he was twenty two, and both Dani and Jamie were incredibly proud. 

Miles had hugged Jamie after telling them, thanking her for all her help. 

He graduated six months later, and Jamie was in the front row with Dani, Flora, and the rest of the residents of Bly Manor as Miles stood in formation in his formal gear. 

Jamie pulled him aside during the after party at the Manor, giving Miles the little gift she had for him.

"It was the first thing I bought, it is surprising how much you need one." Jamie explained as Miles opened the watch. A rotary watch, showing all the internal machinery of the watch. 

"Thank you," Miles frowned down at the watch, flipping it over to read the engraving ' _proud of you, kid. J.'._

"Sure thing," Jamie smiled, right lipped, awkward. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Proud of you, Miles. The process ain't easy, so good job."

"Thanks, Jamie."

Jamie nodded once, squeezing Miles' shoulder before awkwardly leaving to find Dani. 

\--

Flora left for university the month after Miles graduated, and Dani had an overwhelming feeling that the kids were grown up, and she was both happy and sad about that. 

"So," Jamie started, watching over Dani as she went over the following year's syllabus in preparation for schools starting back. "Flora's leaving next week."

That made Dani pause. 

"Miles is twenty three, I'm not saying they don't need you anymore, but maybe they don't need you _here,_ anymore. In the house." Jamie sounded nervous, and when Dani turned to look at her, Jamie was wringing her hands together the way she did when she was nervous. "It's been six years, don't you reckon it's about time we moved in together."

Dani blinked, surprised, as she slowly got to her feet, moving closer to Jamie. "To your place?" 

"Yeah, if you want to, of course. Feel free to turn me down." 

"No, definitely not. I want to. Yes, I will move in with you." Dani laughed, her hands finding Jamie's cheeks as she kissed her. 

"Yeah?" Jamie sighed, almost relieved. "I wasn't sure I'd be able to tear you away from the Manor." 

"I love that house, and the people in it, but it's not home."

"Are you gonna say some cheesy shit like I'm your home?" Jamie grinned and Dani tutted, eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. 

"I was, actually," Dani pouted and Jamie laughed. 

"Baby, c'mere." Jamie reached out for Dani, but Dani batted her away, resulting in a jovial little play fight. 

It ended with Dani pinned against the counter, Jamie's hand firmly planted on her hips. "I only said that because that's what you are to _me_ , Clayton. Home."

Dani smiled, pulling Jamie in for a kiss. "We will tell everyone over dinner." 

Everyone was, of course, happy for them, and right after dinner Flora rushed upstairs to help Dani start packing. 

\--

Within two weeks Dani had moved her things into Jamie's quaint little cottage. 

Dani had just brought the last box in from Jamie's jeep, giving a long sigh when she finally had a look around, her stuff littered all over Jamie's place, mixed with Jamie's things. 

Jamie came up behind her wrapping her arms around Dani's midsection. "Welcome home."

Dani couldn't not smile as she leaned back into Jamie. 

Dani would never have imagined her life _like this._ Two _technical_ kids, a beautiful girlfriend who she lived with in a lovely little cottage by a river. 

She was _happy_ , happier than she ever thought she could be after Eddie, after her family. 

What was weird to Dani was how this wasn't weird at all, she would've thought moving in with someone would be weird, it would _feel_ different, but I didn't, it just felt _right._

Dani spent a lot of time at the Manor, at least once a day going up to make sure Miles was okay, at least until Miles moved his girlfriend into the Manor, Dani gave him some space then. 

Not that it mattered, he would often stop in on his way home from work, just to have dinner with Dani was Jamie was working late. 

And Flora would come home every holiday and just gush about university, and her friends, and her _girlfriend_ , who ultimately broke Flora's heart. 

Then she met Jason, a timid Scottish kid, and Dani was immediately sus of him, purely because of Peter, but he was a nice kid, and Flora so clearly loved him, and he looked at Flora how Dani looked at Jamie, so Dani was happy with that. 

When Miles or Flora eventually got married, Jamie thought she would be nothing but Dani's date. 

But then Miles stopped by one day when they were both off work, but Dani was at work, which wasn't exactly unusual, it had happened once or twice. But this was different, Miles seemed nervous. 

"I spoke to Owen, and I wanted to talk to you, too." Miles said as he took a seat across from Jamie, both out on the patio with a beer. "Dani has been the closest thing I've had to a mum since I was a kid, and when she first started seeing you I was pretty unsure about it. But I'm glad you met, and you've been really good to me over the past eight years. I-" Miles seemed nervous almost. "I'm gonna ask Katie to marry me. Owen has already agreed to be my best man, but I want you to be on my party, too. Dani is going to be mother of the groom, but I would like for you to be back up to Owen. 

Jamie headed that she cried, Miles simply laughed and patted her shoulder. 

"Is the crying a yes?" 

"Yes, you little shit." Jamie laughed. 

Dani cried when Miles told them that Katie said yes. 

"He's not a kid anymore," Dani murmured, face pressed against Jamie's chest. 

"Neither is Flora," Jamie said, and Dani glared up at her. "This is a whole other chapter, Poppins, you get to be their friend, too, instead of just their mother."

"I know," Dani grumbled. "I heard you cried, though."

"Shut up," Jamie huffed, shrugging. "I didn't think they thought that highly of me."

"Of course they do," Dani frowned up at her. "They love you, they come to you when they don't think they can come to me. That means something."

"Yeah, I know."

The wedding was beautiful. 

Dani wore a pretty purple dress, while jamie was dressed in a purple checkered suit, like all the other groomsmen were. 

Dani cried. A lot. She danced with Miles after his first dance with Katie, and Jamie danced with Flora. 

"When are you going to ask Dani to marry you?" Flora asked. 

Jamie simply shrugged. "Soon," 

Jamie didn't get the chance because Dani got their first. 

They were in the backyard, both just relaxing, listening to the sound of the rushing river a few feet away. 

"Hey, Jamie?" Jamie turned, the opening of her beer pressed against her lips, and she stopped head when she noticed Dani beside her, down on one knee, holding a pretty silver claddagh ring, the stone that made up the heart a pretty blue colour. 

"Dani?" Jamie said, unsure, as she sat up. 

"I love you, Jamie. More than I ever thought possible. And I'm not gonna feed you some crap about how I wouldn't be here without you, but I wouldn't be the person I am now had I not met you, and I'm so grateful for that." Dani took ahold of Jamie's hand, allowing Jamie to pull her up to sit on the bench alongside. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Jamie. I couldn't ask for anyone better than you for me. So, what'd you say? Would you be okay with me becoming Mrs Greene?" 

"So okay," Jamie laughed tearfully, pulling Dani in for a kiss. "I love you, Dani Clayton." 

"Soon to be Dani Greene." Dani grinned, slipping the ring onto Jamie's finger. 

"Okay, wait here."

Dani didn't get to question where Jamie was going before she was up and in the house, emerging with a little box of her own. 

"So, I bought this when I saw it the other month, but you got in there before me." Jamie said, getting down on one knee and opening the box containing a claddagh ring similar to the one Dani had gotten her. "I got this one because I saw you looking at this kinda rings one with in bed. Never thought it would be for me."

"It's beautiful," Dani smiled, letting Jamie slide the ring onto her finger. 

"I'm just assuming it's a yes, considering." Jamie smiled that crooked smile, and Dani just had to kiss her. 

"Of course it's a yes."

Jamie smiled, pressing herself into Dani as she kissed her, slow, deep. "You wanna go inside for a bit, before we tell anyone?" 

"Mhm," Dani hummed, kissing Jamie again before hopping to her feel, giggling as she danced away from Jamie's wandering hands. 

Dani would never tell Rebecca this, but she definitely owed her one for getting her landed with Jamie all those years ago. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think? And if you have and prompts send then my way.
> 
> Thatoneloser-kid.Tumblr.com


End file.
